


Chilling violets

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge betrayal by those he trusted, and after finding himself thrown in to a whole new world. With a couple of serious changes, how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some of the complications that occurred because of the betrayal he suffered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

** Chilling violets **

 

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted, and after finding himself thrown in to a whole new world. With a couple of serious changes, how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some of the complications that occurred because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do own Naruto or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of either of them**

**should I have a pairing later on...should it be Het or slash. If so who with who?**

****

** CHAPTER ONE **

 

Snarling in rage Harry quickly tore his sword out of the, now, dead body of the deatheater; that had been in front of him. Before bringing the sword around and using it to decapitate the person trying to sneak up behind him; wand raised to curse his back. While doing this, Harry sent a rapid fire of curses at the deatheaters trying corner him in from all sides; killing or badly injuring all of them without even looking or breaking a sweat.

 

The final battle of the wizarding world had finally started and after all of the training he had been put through Harry was ready to finish it; he was ready to completely destroy Voldemort and his group of terrorist. This really showed as Harry continued tearing his way through the deatheaters; not pausing even a second as he continued to destroy everything in his path.

 

Harry was determined to make sure nothing stood in his way to his path towards Voldemort; even if it meant killing every single deatheaters that dared tried. Not to say, that Harry enjoyed killing, because he honestly didn't. However, if he had to, if he was given no real chose, Harry wouldn't hesitate in killing someone on the opposite side; especially if hesitating meant that someone he cared about would die instead. In the end, after several different battles of doing just what Dumbledore thought was right and seeing how utterly that had failed, Harry had decided to fight fire with fire.

 

After what felt like hours of fighting a panting, nearly drained and completely sore Harry soon found a path clearing for him; heading toward the center of the battlefield. Where he could see Voldemort clearly waiting for him; a confident smirk firmly placed on his snake-like face.

 

Feeling cautious, knowing that without a doubt in his mind that it was a trap of some sort, Harry, keeping both his sword and wand tightly in hand, slowly and carefully gliding towards Voldemort. Ready to start the fight, that would decide the end of the war, even if it meant walking into a trap to do so.

 

Once Harry reached Voldemort his thoughts about it all being a trap was proven one hundred percent correct. For no sooner had Harry stepped in front of Voldemort, ready to fight him, than did a large black dome like shield snap up around both him and so called dark lord. Once the shield appeared, Voldemort let loose a hair raise laugh before hissing out to Harry; making Harry absentmindedly wonder if Voldemort has unknowingly slipped into parsletounge as he did so.

 

"Potter it time that I eliminated a certain thorn that has been in my side for far, far too long. It time I showed you the true might of the dark lord; the true power I hold within my grasp. Power your puny mind cannot even begin to comprehend. And before you go thinking that your pathetic friends can save you or that, your twice damn luck will be getting you out of this. Think again Potter. The barrier that appeared when you, so foolishly, walked in here stops anyone from getting in…as well as stopping everyone else from getting out and leaving. That means both your friends can't come storming in here to save you from me nor can you can't escape from your rightful punishment." Harry at hearing this gave a small smirk to the snake like man; he wasn't planning on running. Plus he saw a rather large flaw in Voldemort's plan, one that he'd gladly take advantage of, and he told Voldemort this in a rather mockingly bored tone.

 

"OH but Tommy boy, you do know that, that also means none of your deathmunchers, however useless the lot of them can be at times, can’t come in here to help you out as well; don't you? Nor can you, how is it you put it…..ahh 'tactfully retreat', right? Oh, as for tricking me, I walked up here knowing that it was a trap; you are sadly predictable that way." What he was saying, the way he looked while he was saying it, and the tone he said it all in, seemed to enrage the already mad (both enraged and insane) dark lord even further then he already was. For it was in a high pitched infuriated shriek that Voldemort answered Harry.

 

"You insolent boy! I have no reason to flee from a pathetic wizard such as you and I will not need my followers to deal with someone as harmless and weak as you! Don't think otherwise Potter! Now prepare to die you brat!" At hearing this Harry just gave a smirk to the dark lord; baiting him even further. Hoping that he could make Voldemort angry enough to attack him without thinking; hoping that he could wear the dark lord down a little bit. As unlike him it looked as it looked as if the Dark Lord hadn’t been fighting at all; saving all of his energy to fight Harry. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, for Harry that is exactly what Voldemort did when in an enraged icy tone Voldemort spat out.

 

"Crucio!" Hearing this Harry quickly leaped out of the way of the spell, and just as quickly returned fire; all the while a small smile of excitement was making its way on his face. The same smile that always made its way on his face when he knew he was in for a good fight.

 

Harry retaliated against the torture spell that Voldemort sent at him by letting lose a rapid fire of hexes and curses go; all of which would have severely maimed, killed or humiliated Voldemort in some way, shape, or form. That is if they had hit him; which none of them had been able to. Because, unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort was able to dodge all the spells Harry had cast; even if it was just barely. This caused the duel that the two were having to continue on. Getting more and more violent as time went on and tempers continue to rise.

 

Lights flew from both Harry's and Voldemort's wands as both sides continued to fight. As curse after curse flew by each barely missed it mark or being blocked in some way. As each spell got darker and more sadistic as time went. As everyone around them stopped their fighting and watched one of the most powerful duels ever fought; a duel that was obviously one to the death.

 

As their fight went on, both of the fighters proved that themselves to be incredible stubborn; both to themselves and to everyone else around them. This really showed as they both continued to fight not caring that they both were covered in numerous small, put painful looking injuries; Harry had a particularly bad on near his left eye while Voldemort had a very bad burn on the side of his throat. Both of them were covered in bruises, as well as burns and both of them and panting heavily.

 

Yet neither one of them was going to giving up, or giving in to the other; both of them  were determined to not let anything stop them from ending the life of the other. Even if it killed them to do so; or at least it was that way on Harry side. Voldemort on the other hand was simply too proud, and too arrogant him his own skills, to stop fighting. That and he seriously didn't belief that the boy in front of him had the skills or power necessary to kill him; despite the fact he had nearly done so a dozen time before.

 

Both sides were giving their all and more into the fight they were currently in. Harry with his superior speed, flexibility, creativity, and just pure power was doing everything he could do and using every ounce of strength that he had defeat Voldemort.

 

However, the same could be said about Voldemort. Who was using all of his cunningness, his cruelty, his knowledge and his pure control over his magic to the best of his ability. This seemed to make the two fighting to be entirely equal, neither seemed to be able to get an upper hand in their duel.

 

Added to that the fact that both of them were on their last legs in this fight, Harry more than Voldemort, seeing as Voldemort was completely fresh before the fight had started; while Harry had been fighting for a while before he had actually started to fight Voldemort. Made it seem like this fight would never end; or that it would only end with both of the fighters fell in exhaustion.

 

That is until Harry decide to drop the cuffs that he had been was wearing for about a year now. Cuffs that were a pair of thin silver bands that had several runes carved in them. This silver cuff them self where not that important, but the runes that were carved into them were.

 

You see almost a year ago Harry had found some runes, the runes that were on his cuff in fact, in an ancient book. A book that just so happened to came from his family vaults, and a book that just happened to be about ancient forgotten family runes. Runes that when used correctly made his magic constantly fight itself, thus making it stronger; when said Runes were removed. This wasn't the only thing the runes did though they, when combined with another much more simple rune, also acted like weights; weights that got heavier and heavier the more a person got used to them. Making them a perfect way to train himself in secret. Now it was time for Harry to revel the full effects of his training; even if no one knew about this side of training.

 

Hoping that the cuffs had helped as much as he had hoped they would of when he first put them on Harry quickly released said cuffs; his magic destroying the runes on them as he did so. Then Harry just as quick, as the cuffs had been removed, brought up his blade to bat away an incoming spell. After doing that Harry, using the new burst of magic that the bands had given him, superheating said blade and began to use it like a wand; as well as like a sword at the same time.

 

Harry started swing said blade in an elegantly pattern, in an almost hypnotizing dance like motion, as he both curse and cut at Voldemort; doing both at surprise speeds and simultaneously at that. As he did this Harry was able to surprise the dark lord bad enough, mainly because after removing the cuffs Harry seemed to gain back all the previous energy that he has lost, that he was able to successfully cut off both of his arms; permanently.

 

Voldemort both feeling and seeing this, he actually saw it before he felt it due to the cauterizing effect Harry’s blade had, tried to run away from Harry's attacks. Only to find that his own barrier, the one he had previously been so proud of, was stopping him from doing so. Just as Harry had taunted him about before they had even started fighting.

 

Harry seeing this let a small smirk once more settle on his lips as he quickly ran up to Voldemort. Then he looked the dark lord straight in his eye as he quickly brought both his wand, which he had once more brought out, and sword up and cut off Voldemort's head; before Voldemort even realized that he was really there. After he did this, Harry began burning every last part of Voldemort's body that he could find; to ensure that the dark lord was never able to come back. Using nearly all the spare energy he had gained from the cuffs to do this.

 

Once this was done the black barrier that had been keeping Harry, as well as Voldemort, in and all the others out, immediately fell. Because of this Harry was treated to the sight of every deatheater, that had been surrounding and beating, with both their hands and multiple different spells, on said barrier, when it became obvious their lord wasn't winning, being blown back; as well as quickly knocked out. Which to the now almost completely exhausted Harry was both a hilarious and very welcoming sight.

 

Knowing that with Voldemort dead, and having the majority of his deatheaters just been knocked out, that the war was pretty much over. Harry turned with a smile at where he felt his friends and mentor standing. Only for the smile to quickly fall from his face, and be replaced by a confused almost panicky frown, when he noticed that his friends had their wands still drawn, and to make matters worst of all, they had them pointed at him. With a chill going down his spine and a sinking feeling in his guts Harry realized what was going on. But, at the same time, hoping to Merlin he was wrong, Harry licked his lips slightly before in a shaky, uneasy tone asked; trying to make a joke of it as he spoke to his friends.

 

"Hey guys, what's going on the fighting is over now. Look at all the deatheaters; they're all taking a dirt nap. So why do you still have you wands out...and more importantly, why at me? I mean what have I done to deserve that?" However, apparently, his so-called friends would have none of it, for it was Ron; the man, Harry once happily called a brother, who spat out.

 

"Shut it Potter you know exactly what's going on. So don't act as if you don't. You knew that you were getting too powerful and too independent. You knew that no one would want you like that but still you did it. You knew you were just a weapon to be used and then discarded. But for some reason you seemed to think you were more than that; that you were special or something. Well let me tell you right here and now that you're not. So just shut up and take your punishment like a good little boy; like a good little weapon." This, to Harry, felt like a dagger to the heart. A dagger that was dug even deeper and then twisted when Hermione decided to speak up as well.

 

"Potter, while I don't exactly agree with what Ron has said or the way he said it, I do agree with what we are doing. Dumbledore says, that by doing this we will stop you from going dark; from becoming worse the You-know-who ever was. That if we do this it will safe all the lives you will take when you decide to get you unjust revenge. So please, for the little bit of love you still hold for us… for others besides yourself and your need for a rather pointless revenge, please just put down your wand. I don't want to have to hurt you, I just want to stop you, but if I have to hurt you to do so I will." Hearing this Harry couldn't, and didn't want to, stop the snort that came from his mouth as he realized Hermione still practically worshiped Dumbledore; even as he held back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. He then turned to listen to the last man that had his wand pointed at him, the man Harry thought of as a grandfather and a mentor; the oh so great Albus Dumbledore. The one who apparently was behind this whole thing and had been since the beginning.

 

"My boy, it is for the greater good. You know this, and perhaps it you were a little bit older, and more mature then you are at the moment, you would understand it. We just can't have you going dark. One dark lord was bad enough, the wizarding world can't suffer under another one; it wouldn't survive. Because of this, we have to great rid of the threat before it actually becomes a threat. I am sure if you had the chance to think about it you would too agree my boy." This was all said with an annoying all-knowing smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

 

Harry after hearing everything that had been said could no longer stop the tears that fell from his eyes nor could he stop the rage that began to boil with in him. How dare they think he would go dark; especially after everything he had done for them. This was the thought that echoed in Harry's mind as he raised his wand; he wasn't planning on going down without a hell of a fight.

 

But apparently, Harry was a bit too slow, or the fight with Voldemort had tired him out more than he had thought. For the next thing Harry knew, was that there was three different curses heading towards him; all of which was designed to kill him in some shape or form. Worst yet, because of the state he was in, and how close the spells had been fired at him Harry didn’t have a chance, or a choice, to dodge them.

 

Panicking Harry desperately called on his remaining magic. Hoping that it could save him in some way; or at least help him get out of the path of the oncoming spells. Only to stare in horror as his magic did something it had never done before; and something Harry could honestly say he hoped it never did again. It reached out and seemed to grab the spells heading towards him before blending into them; making it look like a large wave of magic was heading towards him instead of only three spells.

 

Once the wave of magic reached Harry, instead of crashing into him like Harry thought it would have, it began to circle around him. Before slowly beginning to be absorbed back into him. Much to Harry's terror seeing as the three deadly spells that had been thrown at him where absorbed in to him as well as his own magic.

 

Agony tore through Harry's body as the magic from the spells that had been thrown at him and the magic he had called up to defend himself from said spells began to fight with hiss natural body's magic. Before reluctantly combining with it; causing his body to twist and turn in unnatural angles as it did so.

 

The torture continued, and got even worse, as Harry was slowly pulled away from the battlefield by the portal that suddenly appeared behind him. A portal that was caused from the backlash of all the magic in the air both dark and light; as well as all the magic that the dead had released as they had departed.

 

And as he was pulled into the portal the last thing Harry saw of his home being the smug but angry looks of the backstabbers he once called friends and family. AS he saw this Harry could help but think humorlessly to himself that, wouldn’t they be in for a real shock when they went to Grinngotts to claim what they thought he had left them.

 

Then the next thing Harry knew was that he was high in the air and falling at a quick pace with no way of stopping, or even slowing himself down.


	2. Chapter

Chilling violets

 

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted, and after finding himself thrown in to a whole new world. With a couple of serious changes, how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some of the complications that occurred because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do own Naruto or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of either of them**

**should I have a pairing later on...should it be Het or slash. If so who with who?**

 

** Pairing **

Gaara/Harry-6

Itachi/Harry-7

Naruto/Harry-2

Harry/Sasuke -2

Harry/Kakashi-5

Iruka/Harry-2

Harry/Ibiki-1

Harry/Shino-1

Harry/Neji-1

Orochimaru/Harry -2

Harry/Deidara-1

Harry/male Haku-1

Harry/ female Haku-2

Harry/Hana Inuzuka -2

Harry/Ramen Girl 2

Harry/Harem -2

Harry/anko-1

Harry/tsunnde-1

Harry/tsume-1

Harry/fem kyubbi-1

Harry/male Kyuubi-1

Harry/ hinata-1

Harry/hanaabi-1

Harry/ino-1

Harry/temari-1

Harry/sakura-1

Harry/Other Girl-3

 

** CHAPTER TWO- waking up and finding out **

 

The next thing Harry knew, after being sucked into the portal, was the sensation of both falling, and the unbelievable agony of his body being completely twisted around. As the magic around him, the magic from the portal, the magic from the spells, as well as his own natural magic began to adjust his body to fit its need. As all the different magic forced his body to adapt to it; giving no care to what he was causing him to go through as it did so. This combined with the force with which he hit the ground, which his magic immediately started healing, finally caused Harry to lose his battle with consciousness and pass out.

 

Gasping and groaning in pain Harry slowly began to wake up; wondering what had happened as he did so. That's when two things hit him, one thing being the memory of everything that had happened before he passed out; including being sucked up into the portal and the pain he had felt before passing out. The second thing being the feeling of the most fowl bloodthirsty aura Harry had ever felt. Hell it made Voldemort aura feel seem like that of a buzzing fly; annoying but easily ignored. Yet at the same time, as he continued to be unwillingly bathed in this new aura, Harry got the feeling that there was something much more to the aura; that something wasn’t quite right with at the moment. 

 

Trembling slightly and feeling like he was close to passing out from the sheer force of the aura against his now extremely sensitive mind Harry shook himself and started rebuilding the shields around his mind; blocking out some of the power of the aura that was still pressing down on him. After doing this, and after making sure that his mental shield could hold up against the pressure that was currently pushing down on them, Harry started searched for what was putting out such an aura; temporary forgetting what had caused him to be in the situation he was in, in the first place as he did so.

 

Harry didn't have to look hard, or for very long, for what was giving off such a dreadful aura. IN fact he didn’t have to really look at all, because he found it the minute he lifted his head up, and what he saw once he did this really shocked him. Because, there not  far from him, and heading towards what looked like a rather large, though odd looking, village was the source of the aura; in the form of a truly  enormous blood red kitsune with nine wildly waving  tails.

 

Swallowing heavily and remembering what he had read about kitsunes and how they only attack if extremely angry or deeply wrong. Harry bowed his head for the unfortunate village, that had done something to anger the obviously very powerful, and seemingly extremely willing to use said power, kitsune and began to pray that they could somehow appease said kitsune in some way.

 

After doing so, Harry turned away from the village, and the enraged kitsune that was currently attacking it, before heading off in the opposite direction. At the fastest speeds, his still throbbing and very much sore body could take him at. Determined to find out just what the portal had done to him and where it had taken him to; while trying to get as far away from the danger behind him as he could as he did so.

 

Yes, Harry knew he would later feel incredibly guilty about not helping the village that was being attacked, but at the same time Harry knew that he was only one person and without knowing just what the portal had done to him he, most likely, would not have been able to help much. In fact in the end he most likely would have been a hindrance to whatever the village had planned in the long run. Beside, even if he only would admit it inwardly to himself, the kitsune must have had a reason for attacking and the village; heck as far as Harry knew the village might have deserved the attack.

 

That in mind Harry keep on running, channeling his magic throughout his body to make sure he went a lot further, at a much faster pace, then he would normally have been able to. Though, even as he was doing this, Harry couldn't help but wondering why, he seemed to be moving at a much slower speed then what he normal did when he did this; even in an injured state.

 

After what seemed like hours of running, and channeling the little magic that he had left throughout his body, a panting and exhausted Harry found himself at a small lake. Seeing the lake and suddenly growing very nervous as to what might have happened to him, because deep in his gut Harry knew the portal had changed him in some way, Harry slowly, very slowly, began to make his way over to said lake.

 

As soon as he got to the lake, Harry found himself nearly falling into it in pure shock.  Once he got a good look at just what the magic from earlier and the portal he had fallen through had done to him. The first thing he noticed, and made him wondered silently to himself how the hell he hadn't noticed to begin with, was the fact that he had somehow been de-aged to be about four or five years old; a small four or five year old to be exact.

 

The second thing that Harry noticed was that his hair had somehow gone from its previous dark reddish brown it has been to a startling icy blue color. A color that as Harry got a good looked at it reminded him deeply of the frozen icebergs he saw picture of from the North Pole.

 

The third thing he noticed wasn't very startling change but it was still eye catching all the same. His skin, had gone from a pale almost ivory color, to a deep rich looking tan. A tan that Harry never really was able to get before no matter how much time he spent in the sun. Something Harry knew he could blame on his mother seeing as it turns out, he got his skin tone, and therefore inability to tan, from her.

 

Then finally the last thing he noticed, and the one change that really had all of his attention at the moment, (in the physical changes at least) was the fact that the portal had caused him to lose his mother eyes. His mother beautiful emerald green eyes where gone and in the place was a pair of eerie violet eye; eyes that Harry got the feeling he was really going to hate in the future.

 

Seeing these changes, especially the change about his eyes, Harry felt tears began to build up behind said eyes. All of the changes hurt a bit because his looks were part of what made him, him. But at the same time Harry felt he could have dealt with them, if they hadn't happened all at once; and if he had a say in them in some way. But he hadn't and they hadn't so Harry felt really lost at the moment; especially as he looked in to those completely unfamiliar and alien eyes.

 

Looking into these eyes, into his own eyes, Harry began to cry for real, as he realized something. He had just lost the only thing he had left of his mother's; the only real physical link he had of her that wasn’t tainted by something, or someone, else. Thinking on this, Harry sat down on the edge of the lake and finally let the sorrow he had been holding back, from everything that had happened recently, completely envelop him.

 

Harry as he did this let the thoughts he had previously been trying to block out, repeat over and over in his head. As this happened Harry found himself forced to relive some of the worst parts of his life. The first memory being about the night he had lost his actual parent. Then it went to the fact, because of Dumblfuck, he had been forced to grow up basically as a slave to his so-called family. After that, Harry relived that he had been forced to participate in a war that he honestly and truthfully really wanted no part of. Finally the last memory and most recent memory started to place. The fact that after fighting in a war, and after putting up with all of the wizarding world predigest, with hardly any complaint Harry found himself being betrayed and nearly killed by those he had once called family.   
  


After reliving all of this Harry nearly collapsed to the ground and couldn’t help but bitterly thing to himself. ‘What was going to happen next, am I going to lose my magic on top of everything else?!’

 

Harry immediately after think that, felt his eyes widen, and then began to desperately feel for his magic; sighing in relief when he found it. Only for the frown from before to once more make its way on his face as he got a good feel of it. Or to be more presences, when Harry noticed a foreign feel to his magic; as well as the fact that it seemed even stronger than before.

 

Feeling this Harry quickly began to realize that whatever had happen in the portal had not only changed the way he physically looked, but had also changed his magic in a great deal. Which Harry knew meant that he would have to start from scratch all over again, when it came to relearn how to use it. At least he would have to, to get it back to the level that it had been at before.

 

Groaning at this Harry threw his head back for a second as he thought of all the hell he had put himself through the first time he trained himself in control over his magic. A groan that got even louder as he realized that he would have to do it all over again; probably at an even more extreme level then before if the more powerful feel of his magic meant anything.

 

Understanding this, but not wanting to continue thinking on the future hellish training he was going to have to put himself through, as well as being unable to think of anything better to do, Harry let the exhaustion he was still feeling take over and laid down to rest a bit. Hoping that, perhaps, he could gain back some of the energy he had lost as he did so. As he did this Harry couldn’t bring himself to care that he was in the middle of a large, strange forest next to an unknown village that was currently being attacked by a very enraged Kitsune. 

 

Harry slowly began to wake up, knowing even as he did so that he hadn’t been asleep very long and that something had woken him up. Knowing this Harry began to look around trying to find just what had woken him up. But he couldn’t find anything but a strange, oddly familiar, feeling in the air.

 

 Not knowing why this feeling felt so familiar and unable to bring himself to care Harry climbed up, from where he had fallen when he had went to sleep, and instead began to think on just what he needed to do to get himself back into the shape he had been in before the portal had pulled him in; hopefully past that. 

 

After all, at the moment, he was in a child's body a healthy child’s body. So it should be slightly easier to get his current body into good shape, instead of an underweight extremely malnourished teenage body, as he had to do before with his older body. Harry while he was contemplating this had a sudden thought strike him; one that he knew was a rather important one. The thought was that he needed to know what he could do right now, with both his magic and his current body, before he got started on what he would do in the future.

 

That in mind Harry stood up and went a small distance away from the lake; it was time to see just what he could still do. But first before he did that, he needed to find his wand; which Harry hoped had come with him during his trip through the portal. That in mind, and hoping for once he had some good luck, Harry reached for his wand; which should have been in the holster on his right arm. Only to freeze when he came in contact with an empty holster. ( oh and just in case your wonder his cloths had shrunk to fit him he is currently wearing a pair of baggy black jeans that got tight around his ankles and a dark almost blood red short sleeve shirt.) 

 

Feeling this Harry began to search for his wand on the ground around him in an almost panicked fashion. After a good thirty minutes of doing this Harry fall to the ground, in shock, empty handed; cursing both lady luck and fate in his head as he did so. As it turns out his wand either didn't make it through the trip in the portal or it never entered the portal with him to begin with

 

Harry spent a good ten minutes staring out in to space just cursing  everything he could think of in his head as he came to terms with the fact that he no longer had a wand with him. After he did this and calmed down a bit Harry slowly got up and dusted himself off. Harry then gently laughed to himself while muttering softly to no one.

 

"Well I guess I am going to have to find a way to do all the magic I could without my wand. I mean wandless magic may have been said to of been impossible, but then again so is surviving the killing curse, as well as living from being bit from a basilisk. That and I seemed to of been able to use my sword as a wand when I needed to and that was also said to of been impossible. So the way I see it I seem to have a knack for doing the impossible; so I have got to at least try to use wandless magic… plus it was Dumbldore who told me it was impossible and I really wouldn’t put it past him to lie to me about that….Guess that mean I will have to put learning wandless magic on my to do list…When I finally do start training that is." Here Harry pause from his self-monologue and walked back over to lake, he had walked away from during his panic over not having his wand, before continuing speaking aloud to himself.

 

 " For now, I want to see if I can still do some of the magic that doesn't require a wand…and I'm not including potions in that list. I suck big time at them, I would most likely end up poising myself if I tried to do any of them… And that would give old Snapy way too much joy; so that’s a no go." That in mind Harry started to try all the magic he could recall that didn't need a wand to use. Though much to his horror Harry found out that, sadly, his sword like his wand also didn't make the trip; so he couldn't use it to practices his more wand based magic either. So he was rather limited to what he could practice.

 

An hour later, Harry found that he could still use rune, which much strong when drawn with a wand could be used without on, he could still manipulate the elements slightly; though it was major drain, as well as straining, because of his much younger body. And that he could still use the small amount of Metamorphmagus ability that he had; which mainly could only be used to change his hair length, as well as make very small barely noticeable changes to the shape of his face.

 

At the moment though, Harry was trying his favorite type of magic; one that like the other magics he had been using didn't require a wand. And the magic that was the main reason why he knew so much information on kitsunes. He was trying animagus transformation; or to be more precise he was trying to transform in to his animagus form.

 

Harry began to concentrate on his animagus form, a form that had often been called a living terror during the war, and slowly Harry began to shrink as fur began to cover his body; then less than a minute later a three-tailed kitsune stood in the place where Harry once stood. Smirking in his vulpine form Harry eagerly bonded back over to the lake to see his kitsune form. Only to once again nearly fall into said lake when he noticed the changes had extended from his human body to his animagus for. What’s more there seemed to be even more changes then his human form showed.

 

Where before Harry in his animagus form had been a nearly full-grown three-tailed Kitsune that reached about the size of a horse, or much smaller if he wished, with pitch-black fur that absorbed the light around it and brilliant, piercing emerald green eyes rimmed with a dark blood red. Was now a three tailed icy blue colored kitsune kit; about the size of a real small kitten. With fur seemed to shimmer in beautiful in the sun. It's eye were also the same eerie violet his new eyes were, but where rimed in an almost white icy blue color.

 

Also after taking a looking closer at his new form Harry noticed an even bigger difference from what his animagus form had been and what it had become; his tails. Whereas before his three tails had been tipped, each its own separate color, with Dark blue, suggesting control over water, pure bright white, Suggesting control over light, and light almost swirling looking grey, suggestion control over wind. Was now tipped in an orange red where the dark blue had been, suggestion control over fire instead of water. A dark black instead of the pure white, suggesting control over shadows and darkness instead of light like it had been. Then the last tail was tipped in bright yellow instead of the light swirling grey it had been; suggesting control over lightening instead of wind. (Oh and in case you're wondering it is only lightly colored on the tail and only at the very tips. You wouldn't really notice it if you didn't already know it was there.) Also, now that he was looking closely at his tails he could see that under each tip was a very, very, thin band of bright emerald going around each tail; an emerald color that looked just like his eyes had been or what the killing curse had looked like.

 

Seeing all of this, and thinking about where he had woke up and what had been happening when he woke up, Harry began to wonder just what the hell had happened it the portal. That and why the hell had said portal basically inverted him. (Dark reddish brown opposite is icy light blue, emerald green is violet, red is blue, fire is opposite of water, as is light and darkness.)

 

Thinking on this Harry couldn't help but wonder what else had changed and just what else the spell, his so-called friends, had fired at him had done to him. Because Harry was sure that it wasn’t only the fault of the portal he had changed as much as he had.

 

Focusing back on the memories of his back stabbing friend betrayal Harry tried to remember just what spell they had fired at him, and not just that they were deadly. It took him a while, mainly because Harry had to keep stop thinking about what had happened or he would lash out, but Harry was able to eventually put a name to each of the spells that had been fired at him. Once he was able to do this, Harry felt himself pale significantly.

 

There had been three spells before they all had combined together with his magic and each had been meant to kill him. Hermione had sent a spell bright yellow spell at him, that would have given him a quick acting incurable disease. One that would have killed him in less than five minute at the most; in a practically painful fashion if Harry remembered what he had read correctly. Ron had sent a dark blue spell at him that would have acted like very powerful draining spell. One which would have forcefully taken all of his magic, then his life as it used said magic it token everything from him to kill him in a bloody agonizing way. This spell would have taken ten minutes to kill Harry and those ten minutes would have been the most painful ten minutes of Harry's life. After those two, Dumbledore had sent an, almost neon pink colored, ancient heart-stopping curse at him. One that would of stopped his heart and would have killed him the minute it hit him. Of the three Dumbledore’s was actually the most merciful and painless one; which was saying something considering he was the one who had planned out Harry’s life.

 

Thinking on this and the effects of all those spells. Then remembering that the curses had all merged and had combined with his magic Harry couldn't help but wonder aloud.

 

"Just what the hell did those spell do to me!"

 

 

 

**A.N-** Harry will have a new blood limit because of the spells and because I really can't think of a better name I guess it will be called death touch bloodlimit. Basically because of all the death spells he had been hit with Harry now carries a bit death within him. His touch can make some of greatly ill and would bring death if he continues touching them. He can also inject his death chakra in someone deadening the limb and with enough chakra injected in can also kill the person. Kind of like the Hyuuga but doesn't need to see the pressure points or chakra points. Oh and at the beginning of the bloodlimit it can only cause illnesses going from weak colds to deadly disease depending on the amount of chakra and the amount of skin on skin contact the person had with the user of the bloodlimt (aka Harry) causing dead with a touch is the final part of the bloodlimit and only activates when the user (Harry) has full control over his bloodlimit or it an extremely emotionally/life or dead moment then the death part of the bloodlimit will activate. It weakness is that unless controlled it will affect everyone the holder of the bloodlimit touches. So Harry will need to learn control it quickly if only to stop the effects or he will not be able to touch anyone without them getting ill because of it. Also, it constantly drains chakra if the bloodlimit is not controlled. That and the death strike (kills a person with on chakra injection) takes a lot of chakra and control to be used. It also can only be used a few times; say like maybe four times a day at most. Also all the strikes, Death strikes or not are much more effective if they hit near an important organ. Oh and if it hits the heart, with even the smallest amount of Harry's chakra, there for his blood limit, it will immediately stop and kill the person; no matter how small the chakra amount.

 

Ps: If you can think of a better name for the bloodlimit I have please tell me. Oh and please remember to vote for the pairing as well as the weapon Harry should have.


	3. chapter

Chilling violets

 

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted, and after finding himself thrown in to a whole new world. With a couple of serious changes, how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some of the complications that occurred because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do own Naruto or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of either of them**

**should I have a pairing later on...should it be Het or slash. If so who with who?**

** Pairing **

Itachi/Harry-29

Gaara/Harry-25

Harry/male Kyuubi-25

Harry/Kakashi-22

Harry/ female Haku-11

Harry/Hana Inuzuka -11

Harry/Other Girl-11

Harry/Ramen Girl 10

Harry/Harem -10

Harry/anko-10

Harry/fem kyubbi-10

Harry/ hinata-10

Harry/ino-10

Harry/tsunnde-9

Harry/tsume-9

Harry/temari-9

Harry/sakura-8

Harry/Sasuke -6

Orochimaru/Harry -6

Harry/Ibiki-6

Naruto/Harry-6

Harry/Deidara-4

Harry/male Haku-4

Iruka/Harry-4

Harry/Shino-3

Harry/Neji-3

 

** CHAPTER THREE **

 

Harry was suddenly thrown from his thoughts and observations by a chilling, powerful aura behind him; one that somehow felt incredibly recognizable. An aura that easily dwarfed all the auras Harry had ever felt before; even the aura of nine-tailed kitsune he had seen earlier.

 

Petrified by this aura, and completely baffled as to where he had felt it before because how was sure what ever had such an aura would be clear in his mind, Harry turned to where the feeling was coming from. Only to find himself starring opened mouth in complete shock, as well as complete horror, at what he saw when he did turn back to the village he had ran from; which was were the aura was coming from.

 

There behind him, and over the village where the kitsune was or had been attacking, was something that Harry was sure would give him, and many others, nightmares for a long time to come. Because standing over a man who was for some strange reason standing on what looked like a giant toad of some sort, and boy did that part cause Harry to look twice, was death.

 

Seeing this, and highly confused as to how he knew just what death looked like, Harry turned and took off running. Heading as fast as he could, as far as he could get, from the village. He knew right then and there that he wanted nothing to do with a village that had upset an obviously powerful Kitsune then called on death itself down upon them. It just didn’t seem like the sane thing to do, and despite the many dangerous, often deadly, stunts Harry did, he wasn't Insane; at least he hoped he wasn't.

 

Harry had been running for a good thirty minutes now and his body was now killing him; telling him if he didn't stop soon it would shut down on him; making him stop by force if it had to. Knowing this, and getting feeling that he really didn't want that to happen, Harry stopped running and started to look for a place he could rest; one that he would be preferable not seen or easily found at. Because Harry knew that without a doubt that the little sleep that he had managed to catch before wasn’t nearly enough to help him even partially recover from everything that had happened.

 

This is when Harry noticed something that left him wondering how the hell he hadn't notice it before. It also show Harry that he was right about needed to get some rest because if he didn’t notice this then he was really worst of then he had thought. Because Harry knew, honestly, that he really should have noticed it; that he would have if he had been fully rested. What Harry noticed was the fact he was still in his kitsune form. Eyes as wide as they could get in the form he was in Harry started to change back.

 

Only to freeze completely and stop transforming out of his Kitsune form when a certain thought hit him. His kitsune form was a lot smaller than his human form, or at least it was currently, and it would be much easier to hide in; despite the coat it had on him. Plus, as Harry continued on with this train of thought, in his kitsune form, he at least he had a small means to defend himself with; his small but sharp teeth and claws. Which was more than he currently had in his human form; something Harry swore he would work on later. So with these thought in mind and knowing that his body wouldn't let him run any further Harry climbed into a hole in a nearby tree and fell asleep; praying that no one would find him as he did so.

 

Hours later Harry was jolted awake by the sounds of someone talking nearby. Curious as to who it could be, but slightly frightened at the same time, because Harry knew in his current state he wouldn't be able to do much to defend himself, Harry peeked out from his hiding place to see if he could see who was speaking. Only to find out he couldn't because somebody was blocking his view. But he could hear what was being said, which at the moment was enough for Harry as he continued to listen to what was being said. Hoping that he would be able to hear something that would help him in some way; either to figure out where he was or what the hell was going on.

 

"Hey did you hear about that attack on the Leaf? Apparently Kyuubi, you know the nine tailed kitsune demon, attacked it! From what I heard the Kyuubi came out of nowhere and started destroying the town and nothing they could do could even slowed it down!" This was said in tone that showed just how scared the man who was talking was. However, the response he got was anything but that. If anything, the man who responded talked in a voice full of awe; and not a little disbelieve. He was also the man that was blocking Harry’s hole, there for escape, in so Harry could hear him clearer than all the others.

 

"Yeah I heard about that but did you hear about what actually stopped that monster? I heard that the fourth Hokage entered the battle on that giant toad of his and was able to defeat the Kyuubi….but that really wasn’t what happened now was it?" This was said with a snort from the man, showing he wasn’t sure if he should believe what he was going to say next, before he answered. An answer Harry was listening to with great detail because he didn't, and sill couldn’t, believe that a nine-tailed kitsune, the strongest of all kitsunes, could be stopped by anything mortal.

 

"Yeah it's true the fourth Hokage did kill the Kyuubi, heard he called up the god of death himself to do so. He saved lots of lives when he did so. But, I heard that whatever he used to call up the God of death to take care of the Kyuubi also killed him, and now the third Hokage has to take up the mantle and become the Hokage again." Harry at hearing this nearly fell out of the tree he was in and onto the mad who was in front of his hole. But somehow Harry managed to stay in the tree and continue to listen in on the conversation; still hoping he would be able to get some more helpful information. Some information that hopefully wouldn’t shock him as much as the information he had just gotten had.

 

"Man, that really sucks I mean the fourth Hokage was doing a great job while he was Hokage. I really got the feeling he would have taken the Leaf to a whole nother level; especially after everything he had done in the war…Though that's not to say that the third Hokage was bad or anything. No, he was brilliant when he was the Hokage. But he is so old…" Here the man trailed off, and Harry really hoped the other man would continue because he was starting to get some of the information he wanted; some of the information Harry felt he would need if he wanted to survive where ever he had landed. Luckily, for Harry, the other man in the conversation picked up where the first man had trailed off at.

 

"Yeah I got the same feeling about the fourth Hokage and he really was great in the wars; especially with those Stone Nins and his flash thing. As for the third Hokage, he may be old, but he is still really powerful and is no way, shape, or form to be taken as a joke; in anyway. I mean you can't be made a leader of a ninja village if you are a joke and you know this.” The other man didn't seem to want to argue or he most likely of agreed with what was being said, because he didn't even pause as he replied back.

 

"Yes I know this, but he is going have his work cut out for him with everything that has happen and it's not going to be easy for him in the least bit; especially with his age. There was a reason he passed the title on after all. You and I both know this so don't deny it."

 

"Yeah I know that but he will be able to get it done. I know this. Besides think about all the sale opportunities there are going to be at the leaf. I mean we are going to make a bundle with all the things they are going to be buying. After all, they will be buying a lot of stuff to replace what they lost and it's going to be like walking into a goldmine. Me and you are really going to make away like bandits with all the stuff we have to sale." The first man excitedly whispered as he started to daydream about all the money he was about to make. Unfortunately the man he was talking to didn't seem too quiet agree with him and though he was crazy if the tone he replied back in meant anything.

 

"What the hell are you talking about with this We!? There is no we! I am getting the hell out of here as soon as I can and I suggest you so the same; just as quick. I mean look at the bad streak of luck that the leaf has had lately… that's not going to change anytime soon; I know it isn't. They must have angered something powerful, some type of god, or something to have luck like that. But it doesn't matter to me what they did all that matter to me is that I know that I am not staying there and no amount of sales or money is going to get me to say otherwise!" As he said this, the man was quickly packing up his carts and putting away all his goods. Obviously wanting to get away from the village as quick as he could now that he had, had a good conversation, with what Harry was guessing was, an old friend. A friend that didn't seem to agree at all what was being said because soon he started shouting at the other man'; making Harry's ear pin back against his head in discomfort as he did so.

 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?DON'T TELL ME YOU REALLY BELIEVE IN ALL THAT BULLSHIT. I MEAN COME ON SURE THEY HAVE HAD A STEAK OF BAD LUCK BUT IT HAS GOT TO END SOON…." Here the man stopped shouting and started to try to persuade the other man into stay.

 

"And it has probably ended already. I mean the attack was stopped before it got to bad right? Their village wasn't that badly damaged and they have a good leader…they have the third Hokage leading them, man. So, doesn't mean that show that their luck is now looking up? Just like ours will be if we stay here man. I mean think about it. Think of all the money we would earn. More money than we would ever make anywhere else. Plus, at least here, we wouldn't have to worry about all those bandits and missing Nins that are out there. Like we would have to if we went somewhere else and both me and you know that those bandits and missing Nins are more active now than they ever were before. Now, come on you think on this and use your common sense. Let's stay here!" Only for the one, he was trying to convince to keep packing while saying in a tone that said he wouldn't be swayed otherwise.

 

"No I can't. I just got a bad feeling about this place and I can't stay here while I got this feeling. I'm going elsewhere but I promise I will come back a visit you man…I just really can't stay here; not right now. This place just makes my skin crawl for some reason." Harry in his hiding place began to think, he knew he needed to come up with a plan and needed to come up with it quick, but he wasn't sure what he should do at the moment; after all he did have a couple of choices open to him.

 

Should he go back to the leaf, a place Harry honestly didn’t feel like was save for him to go to yet, with the man that was going back to said village. In the hopes, he would have a safer trip and find out more information about the place he landed in. Or should he go with the other man to where ever he was heading and hope that it turns out for the better; while gaining information as he traveled. And if he did go with either man should he do so in his Kitsune form so that he remained unseen and there for safe. Or should he use the fact that he looked like incredible young child to his advantage and act like a small scared child while pretend to stumble upon them so that he can get safe passage with them to where ever they were heading?

 

Sighing as he thought of all of this plans and all the ways they could go bad Harry began to wonder if he should just stay in the tree and hide there until he died. But Harry knew he couldn’t do this and that he needed to go through with at least one of his planes. So with that in mind Harry climbed out of the tree. It was time he put his plan, or at least the one he had chosen, in to action and to do so quickly; so that he could talk himself out of it.


	4. chapter 4

Chilling violets

 

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted, and after finding himself thrown in to a whole new world. With a couple of serious changes, how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some of the complications that occurred because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do own Naruto or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of either of them**

**should I have a pairing later on...should it be Het or slash. If so who with who?**

**Pairing   (Two chapters left to vote, next chapter I will be getting rid of all but the highest six.)**

Itachi/Harry-36

Female Itachi-1

Harry/Pein-5

Gaara/Harry-27

Harry/male Kyuubi-37

Harry/Kakashi-29

Harry/ female Haku-14

Harry/Hana Inuzuka -14

Harry/Kiba Inuzuka-2

Harry/Other Girl-11

Harry/Ramen Girl 10

Harry/Harem -10

Harry/anko-11

Harry/fem kyubbi-16

Harry/ hinata-10

Harry/ino-10

Harry/tsunnde-9

Harry/tsume-9

Harry/temari-9

Harry/sakura-8

Harry/Sasuke -6

Orochimaru/Harry -6

Harry/Ibiki-9

Naruto/Harry-7

Harry/Deidara-4

Harry/male Haku-4

Iruka/Harry-4

Harry/Shino-3

Harry/Neji-3

 

** Chapter four **

 

                Harry began to quickly stretch out as far as his exhausted body would let him go before he lied down in the oh so cool and soothing grass around him. Carefully place his sword next to him, and in easy grabbing distance, as he did so. It had been a couple of years since he had first landed in this new world he had found himself in, and they been a couple of really adventurous years; of course Harry given where he landed and who he was Harry figured that was a given. 

 

Thinking on this Harry couldn’t help but chuckle lowly to himself; though at the same time there was a sad tint to this chuckle. As he thought back to how it had all started; as he thought back to when he had first put his plan into action. 

 

The plan Harry was positive was one of the first turning points of his new life. It was the one where he decided if he would go back to the Leaf ninja village. Or go off in to basically the unknown with a complete stranger, and if he did either would he be doing it in his kitsune form or in his human, childlike, form. Now, after everything he had been through and learned, it didn’t seem like that big of a choice. Nut back then it had been one of the hardest choices he could make; especially considering everything that had just happened before that.

 

_ Flashback. _

_Harry knew he didn’t really have long to make his choice and that whatever choice he did make would have a big impact on his future; heck it could make it so he died in just a little bit. Knowing this really didn’t make his choice any easier; if anything it made his choice that much harder._

_At the moment Harry felt like banging his head on the hollow part of the tree he was in. Feeling that doing that would honestly be a lot easier then make a choice at the moment. But even as Harry though this, he heard something that made the hair on the back of his Animagus form stand up on end; as well as making him go wide eyed in horror. It was the man who was about to leave speaking; his tone sounding almost grim as he did so._

_“Look, I’m not saying that I am never going to come live at the lead or ever sale anything there ever again. Just not right now. It’s too dangerous here right now… these ninja, that entire village, is bound to be jumpy; there not going to trust any strangers for a good long time. And that’s what we are to them right now, strangers, and we certainly won’t be welcomed there. Plus, the fact that a lot of my merchandise has to do with foxes isn’t going to help my case any; even if the foxes are just carvings and face masks. I get the feeling that that village isn’t going to have much love for anything to do with foxes for a good long time; not that I can honestly blame them for that. But….. Anyway, I’m just going to get out of here; while it is still safe for me to do so. I would suggest you do the same but I know you’re still planning on going to Konoha, still planning on going to the Leaf village, so all I can do is wish you luck.” This said the man seemingly finished packing everything and tossed over his shoulder to what Harry assumed was his friend._

_“I hope I will see you later then.” Hearing this and knowing now that he couldn’t, or more like wouldn’t, risk going to the village from before, which was apparently called the village of the leafs or Konoha, Harry jumped out of the tree he was still in; aiming towards the large bush that was just to the side of said tree as he did so._

_Harry did this so that he wouldn’t be seen by the two men that were in front of the tree he had been in. Once he did this Harry took off in a dead run, heading ahead of where the one leaving the village was going. Hoping to meet up with him in a little bit and put his plan in to action. A plan he had literally just  made up on the spot and was going to put into action; all the  while mentally hoping that he wasn’t about to  make a serious mistake._

_Harry ran as fast as he could for a good ten minutes, before coming to a stop. Feeling that he was now far enough ahead, but not too far, to put his plan into action. Following this gut feeling Harry began to look around himself; to see if there was anyone else around him. And upon seeing or sensing no one he quickly shifted back into his human form. Once he did this Harry began to set up things around him trying to make it seem like he had set a camp and had been there for a while; instead of just a minute or two. Wanting the man that was coming up, the one Harry was sure was some type of merchant, to think he was just a lost child in need of help as he did so. Keep that in mind Harry didn’t make the camp look that well-made._

_Harry might have been there sitting in his poorly made camp for the most of five minutes when he heard a whistling coming from down the road; from the direction he had just come from. Hearing this Harry perked up and began to make it look like he was struggling to make a small fire in the center of his camp; all the while mentally thanking the fact his clothes already looked torn and dirt from the fighting he had done before he had entered the portal. As he did this Harry waited for the merchant to come into view; hoping that he wasn’t making a big mistake as he did so._

_A gasp and some muttered cursing let Harry know the merchant had arrived and had seen him. Knowing this, and knowing that he had to be careful about what he was about to do, Harry looked up; trying his best to make himself seem as harmless as possible as he did so. Which, considering the age he looked now, Harry hoped would be an easy thing to do._

_Apparently Harry did a very good job at looking harmless, and helpless, perhaps too good a job, because the merchant had quickly pulled to a stop and jumped out of his product burdened wagon and all but ran over to where Harry was; eyes darting nervously all around him as he did so._

_Once he, the merchant, got to Harry he immediately went to Harry’s side; his eyes still wildly dancing around him as if expecting an attack of some sort. As he reach Harry’s side the merchant all but scooped Harry up and pulled him back to the safety of his cart. Ignoring the way Harry furiously fought against, and cursed, him as he did so._

_While this was happening Harry was starting to think that he had just made a horrible mistake. That is he was thinking this, until the merchant who had grabbed him and dragged him away from his poorly made camp began to speak._

_“Kid what are you doing out here all by yourself don’t you know how dangerous it is? A kid your age should have some idea just how dangerous it is to be this far out of a village; no matter how small it is! OH what am I talking about a kid your age should be home safely protected by you parents!” Here the merchant ran a hand through his brown hair and, while still looking as if he was expecting an attack to come out of nowhere, kneeled down so he was facing Harry. Then in a much gentler, though still stern almost panicked, sounded voice asked Harry._

_“Where are you parents, child?” Harry hearing this, and feelingly slightly bad about his earlier negative thoughts about the man, but at the same time knowing what he would need to do if he want his plan to be pulled of successfully, began to pull off some of his best acting. As he made tears slowly start to fall from his eyes and made his voice both soft and almost broken sounding as he answered the man in front of him._

_“They’re gone. We were going to some place my parents sounded really happy about going to when these bad men came out and attacked. Mommy told me to run and I did, but they haven’t come back and it’s been a really long time. The suns already come back up!” Harry as he said this sat down and began to cry, or at least pretend to as he took in the merchant’s suddenly grim and sorrowful face.  Harry as he watch all of this, and continued to carry on with his act, he tried his best to push back the guilt he was feeling for play such an obviously caring man._

_Harry watched through his hands as the merchant in front of him seem to nod to himself and come to a decision. One that Harry hoped would be the one he wanted; or one that would help him in the end. Fortunately it seemed that it was because the merchant lifted Harry up and placed him on his cart before beginning to talk to Harry; keeping his tone as soothing as he could all the while._

_“Look kid….why don’t you stay with me for a while until we can find some of your family. Would you like that?” Harry hearing this inwardly cheered while he physically looked up wide and watery eyed before shakily nodding his head._

** End flashback/memory. **

****

Remembering all of this Harry shook his head slightly fondly. He had spent a good year and a half with that man. Who Harry found out was called Sharou a little after he had agreed to go with him. Things had been pretty happy, almost peaceful, during his stay with Sharou. 

 

Unfortunately it hadn’t stayed that way long; such was the Potter luck.  Because while Sharou and him had been out traveling from one town to another, saleing the good Sharou had, they had been attacked. By what Sharou had first feared he would be attacked by when he had picked up Harry, and by what he had thought attacked Harry parents; they were attacked by bandits.

 

Harry had, surprisingly to Sharou, been able to fight off the bandits for a bit. But because of his young body, and inexperience he had in fighting with it, this didn’t last long and Harry had been tossed aside; as well as temporarily stunned. This made it so Harry really couldn’t do anything as the man he was beginning to think of as a good friend and maybe a guardian was killed right in front of him. 

 

Seeing this had caused something in Harry to snap and he no longer could bring himself to care about hiding the fact that he was different; that he had magic. The only thing he could bring himself to care about was the fact that he regretted that hadn’t brought out the magic he could do earlier. Because then maybe then he would have had been able to save Sharou.

 

Once Harry’s magic was loose, it acted completely wild as it threw those that had been attacking him, and the ones who killed Sharou, high into the air. Seeing this and not feeling that it was enough Harry, acting on an impulse, pushed his wild magic throughout his body. Then, before he could even think about what he was doing Harry rushed to the bandits. Heading straight for the leader of them, who was the one who had actually put the blade in Sharou’s chest, and thrusted his hand directly into said bandits chest pushing a good deal of his magic, as well as some energy Harry had no idea about, into him. 

 

As soon as he did this Harry watched wide eyed as the bandits dropped down dead, without a single mark on him; eerily similar to those Harry had seen be hit by the killing curse. Harry as he saw this shuttered slightly and swallowed back his feelings. Knowing that at the moment wasn’t the time to have a break down; especially not when there were all the other bandits around. 

 

Knowing this Harry keep in his magic out and stayed in the fighting style that he had slipped into when his magic had gone wild. But it seemed that he didn’t have to do this because as soon as the other bandits had seen what he did, and saw that he hadn’t broken a sweat in doing it on top of that, ran off shouting something about a ninja. 

 

 Harry hearing this was confused but at the same time he did feel relieved that the bandits had left. That is he was relived until he recalled just what had made him snap in the first place. Remembering this Harry quickly rushed over to where they had dumped Sharou’s body. Hoping that by some twisted way that the merchant, who had been kind enough to take him in, even though he was obviously terrified by what it could mean for him, was somehow still alive. Sadly, this didn’t seem to be so as his first friend in this new world stared blanking at the sky, not moving, not breathing, and no longer alive.

 

It was after seeing this that all the anger that Harry had been feeling left him and caused his magic to go back in to him. But even as he did this Harry felt that yet another thing had changed in him and that it had to deal with what he had done with the lead bandit.

 

 Wincing at this, as well as the fact that whatever he had done had been scarily similar to what the killing curse had done in the end, Harry slowly got up, and began to turn around to dig Sharou a grave. Knowing even as he did this that he wouldn’t be able to stay where he was long. Because the bandits that had left earlier were going to be back and most likely in higher numbers; all of Sharou’s things were too much for those greed fools to pass up.

 

Harry even three years after the fact, still felt the prickle of tears in his eyes and felt his magic pulse through him. In fact Harry had to fight the urge to grab his sword that was like beside the now ten year old.

 

 Instead Harry took a deep breath a decided to think about what had happens shorty after Sharou’s death. He decided to think about the time he found out about what he considered a curse, got a new trusted mentor, found a way to channel his magic, as well as the new energy he had found out about during the bandit attack, and to top it off  the memory where he had gotten the sword beside him.

 

** FLASHBACK/memory **

****

_It had only been a couple of days since Sharou’s death and Harry was blindly heading walking through a forest. Trying to forget the misery he was feeling from Sharou’s death and trying to shake the feeling that he was being watched; that he had been being watched since a little after Sharou’s death._

_Sadly Harry couldn’t shake either one of these feelings and it was causing both him, as well as his magic, to be jumpy and lash out. This lashing out and jumpiness did turn out to be helpful seeing as it seemed to keep the predators that were in the forest away from him; at least for the time being it did._

_But at the same time it made Harry feel very high stung and was seriously starting to drain him. Not only that, but the strange feeling that something big in him had been changed, had been activated in some way, still would not go away._

_This feeling only seemed to grow stronger and stronger. As did the feeling that he was being watched. Which left Harry twitchier than ever and made him magic feel ready to blast out of him at the slightest nose; which it had already done on more than one occasion._

_Finally it all came to an end when a large, giant really, tiger, decided that he had stayed away long enough and that Harry looked like a mighty fine meal. Seeing this giant tiger lunching itself at him, and knowing for some strange reason that it wasn’t why he felt he was being watched, Harry again instinctively raised a hand to defend himself._

_Only to feel the same feeling he did when he had first attacked the bandit, the same large buildup of two energies, and as his hand touched the tiger he could see the life leave the tigers eyes. But before he could even really think of what this could mean Harry suddenly felt as if he had ran a marathon, fought several dark lords, drained himself of all his magic and then decided to train some more just for the heck of it. To put it lightly, Harry felt utterly and completely exhausted. So exhausted Harry could see his vision darken and could feel unconsciousness beginning to claim him._

_But before the sweet bliss of unconsciousness could fully claim him Harry saw a large, human male looking, figure jump down from a tree branch above him. Deep inside him, as he passed out, Harry knew that this man was why he had felt as if he had been being watched for the last couple of days. Knowing this all Harry could do was seriously hope that the man didn’t mean him any harm._

_Harry slowly began to wake up, feeling like he has drank at least six barrels of the strongest fire whiskey in the wizarding world as he did so; to put it lightly his head was killing him as he woke up. But Harry ignored this pain and literally jumped up from his laying positions as he recalled what he had seen before he had blacked out; from what Harry was sure was some form of exhaustion._

_Only to end up clutching his head and immediately regretting said decision and the pain he was feeling easily tripled and his eyes instantly began to water; making it so he couldn’t see anything. This made his early actions, of jumping up so he could somehow defend himself, pointless. At the same time because his head was pounding so bad and because his eyes were still watering Harry found himself falling back on his rear; landing were he had been laying in the first place._

_Harry was brought out of the thoughts about how bad his head was hurting, and how he hoped no one just saw what happened to him, by a low sounding laughter coming from a little to the left of him. Hearing this, and his eyes finally having stopped watering as badly as they were, Harry jerked his head to the left; looking wide eyed at the person who had laughed. What he saw when he did this had him suddenly grateful he was sitting down and couldn’t fall again. Because there sitting down watching him, next to a small fire, was one of the people Sharou had warned him about so many time; a Missing Nin._

_He was really tall, especially to Harry considering he was about this size of a small six year old, and looked to be a really strong, yet fast, fighter with his lean but muscular, build. He had on a pair of, almost baggy looking, grey and brown army pants, with a tight grey shirt over that. The man had long shoulder length grey hair, though he only looked to be in his twenties, and he had his hair in a tight braid so none of said hair could fall in his eyes.  Eyes that were sharp looking brown in color and just below what Harry knew, due to Sharou, was a slashed mistnin symbol._

_Taking this in Harry began to look for the weapons he knew where going to be on the missing Nin. From what Sharou had told him, and what his own common sense knew, no ninja, missing or not, would be without their weapons; at least not this far outside of their village. And Harry found himself right as he spotted two twin swords lying on the older missing Nin side. Harry knew he had others and he knew that this man in front of him was dangerous. But at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder just what this missing Nin wanted with him and why he had obviously carried him away from where he had passed out and set up camp around him._

_Harry as he was thinking of this and as he continued to stare at this missing Nin; who was looking back at Harry, seemingly amused about everything. He was knocked out of his thoughts when said Missing Nin, showing that yes, he was amused by how Harry was acting, asked Harry._

_“So are you done looking me over… and do I meet your approval little man?” Hearing this Harry went slightly red before he could stop himself. But, then calling upon all the emotional control he had worked on during the war, Harry pushed aside the embarrassment he was feeling away before answering the missing nin; trying his hardest to keep his tone completely neutral as he did so._

_“No…I mean who are you? Why am I in your camp and what do you want with me?” This earned Harry a look as the laughter left this missing nins eyes and he sighed before answering Harry’s questions; knowing that Harry would be distrustful of him until he did so. Plus, he hoped that if he gave Harry the information he wanted, and a little more than that, then the kid would also give him some information; as well as do what he hoped he would._

_“My name is Hiro, I don’t have a last name to give you, so it’s just Hiro. I took you to my camp because I saw what you did with those bandits and I know how dangerous something like that can be. It looked like some type of bloodlimit. One that you don’t seem to be able to control, I have seen that happen before, and believe me when I say that it never really ends pretty…” here the missing nin trailed off with a sad look in his eyes, before he looked at Harry and continued; his eyes radiating sincerity as he did this._

_“I didn’t want that to happen to you. I didn’t want to see you turn out like so many children in my village did; just because they had bloodlimits. It’s one of the reasons why I left that hell hole. I picked you up because I wanted to train you. I hoped that you would allow me to train you and that you would stay with me for a bit.” Here the missing nin, who Harry now knew as Hiro, gave a very faint, nearly invisible blush,  and turned away from Harry; unwilling to say any more._

_Though Harry understood what he was getting at, having felt similar things several times during the war, so it was with no hesitation in his voice that he answered Hiro. Doing his best to sound completely sure of what he was saying; even if he wasn’t._

_“Hey Hiro, my name is Harry Potter…yes I know it’s a weird name and no I don’t plan on changing it. It is the name my parents gave me and now it’s really the only thing I have to remember them by so I don’t plan on losing it…” Here Harry gave Hiro a look that told him nothing he said would change his mind, not that Hiro thought about trying seeing as he agreed with Harry’s reasons, before continuing._

_“And I would honestly love to have you as a sensei. If you would have me as your student that is…and if you could explain to me more about these bloodlimits you were talking about and how you seem to be so sure what I did was one of them.” This got Harry a happy laugh from Hiro before he jumped into explaining just what a bloodlimit was and how he was so sure that Harry had one._

**_ End flashback/memory. _ **

**__ **

Harry remembering all of this shook his head fondly. Hiro-sensei had put him through hell and back; while calling it training. Heck he still did so every day and planned to continue so far years to come; if he had his way. But, all and all, Harry could say that he could certainly see some serious result because all that training he had been put through. Most of which even he hadn’t been insane enough to attempt the first time he had put himself through training, and he had been training with war in mind.

 

Think of some of the hell Hiro- sensei had put him through in the name of training Harry paled slightly and barely hide his wince. Yes, the training had given him some wonderful results, like finding a way to channel his magic and getting into an amazing shape, but Harry was sure it would give him nightmares for a long time to come. Nightmare Harry was sure was only going to get worse as time went on and as Hiro’s training increased in difficulty. 

 

But Harry knew Hiro was being so hard on him for a reason and Harry honestly wouldn’t have it any other way. He had to have this harsh training; it was literally the only way Harry would be able to gain control. Control Harry desperately needed at the moment. Because it seemed that Hiro was right he had activated a bloodlimit one that he couldn’t turn off until he had control over it. Even after these last couple of years of training Harry still didn’t have enough training to turn off his blood limit; to turn of what he considered his curse.

 

And to Harry his bloodlimit was seriously a curse. One that his sensei decided to called the shinigami’s touch (Idea given to me by IRISof BLUE) which was basically what his blood limit was.  It made it so Harry could literally kill with a touch. Though doing so now cost Harry nearly all of his energy both magical and charka, which was the other energy Harry had been feeling before Hiro had took him in. It also almost always caused him to pass out when he used it to that extent. 

 

Sadly, this wasn’t the only thing his curse could do. Because, with even the smallest amount of charka, or magic, in his touch he could cause someone sickness; the more energy he used the worst the sickness. Not only that, but the longer he touched them the stronger the effects got. He found out  through some very much hated trail and error that if he keep in contact with someone he could and would eventual kill them; touching something for more than an hour often left the thing, or the person, he was touched incurable sick; or dead within an hour after that.

 

 Unfortunately, Harry was able to find all of this out because he simple could not turn it off his bloodlimit; no matter how hard he tried. But he was able to control the output of the chakra he put in it; all because of the harsh training Hiro put him through. Which told both Harry, and Hori, that once he got better at his chakra control he would eventual be able to turn off his bloodlimit. But until then it would be active and letting his curse affect everyone around him. 

 

 Which was why Harry was wearing what he currently was, which was a long baggy pair of chain linked pants, and a dark purple hoody. He also had both his hands and feet covered with a pair of thin but sturdy pair of black gloves, as well as, a thick heavy weighted pair of boots. Harry wore all of this so that not a single section of his skin was showing. So he could protect others from his bloodlimit.

 

Sighing from his position on the ground Harry suddenly felt Hiro chakra coming closer to him. Feeling this Harry climbing up from his lounging position and grabbed his sword. Once he did this, without even thinking of complaining, he began to head into Hiro direction. It was time to get back to his training; it was time to once again start working on getting his curse under control.


End file.
